The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to inspection of interior components of such turbine engines.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. The compressor may include rotary components, such as rotors and blades that rotate about a shaft, and stationary components, such as stator vanes. Over time, the various components of the compressor of the gas turbine engine may wear or develop defects. Inspection of these components to determine wear and/or defects may be difficult due to the enclosure of the gas turbine engine.
One technique for inspecting internal components of the gas turbine engine may include inserting a borescope through borescope holes to manually inspect different components, such as rotor blades or stator vanes. Unfortunately, such inspections using a borescope are time consuming and labor intensive. Additionally, the field of view of the borescope is limited and may not provide complete inspection coverage of all internal components of the gas turbine engine. Further, the borescope lens may have limitations in the depth of field and resolution, thus making interpretations and qualification of the borescope images difficult and ambiguous. Other inspection procedures may require removal of the compressor housing and disassembly of the compressor to inspect internal components.